The present invention relates to a vehicle with an automatic engine stop/restart function and an automatic engine stop/restart system and method for a vehicle.
A vehicle equipped with an automatic engine stop/restart function (so-called an “idle stop control function”) is known for improved fuel efficiency and reduced exhaust emission. The automatic engine stop/restart function allows an engine to stop automatically when the vehicle makes a stop to e.g. wait at a traffic light with an automatic transmission held in a drive state, and allows the engine to restart automatically when the vehicle starts traveling again.